Afterthoughts
by Sweet Temptations
Summary: Of all people to have fallen... Dumbledore? PostHBP R&R MAJOR SPOILERS. Read HBP first please!


_**Afterthoughts**_

_A/N:_

I must admit, while reading Dumbledore's departure scene, I shed a few tears. Partly because, I was very involved in the story, and partly because, it was Dumbledore; the same Dumbledore who took Harry as a baby to the Dursleys, knowing very well that he might or might not have been treated like a prince.

But, I realized some things that in this story, Harry will ponder upon. Hopefully, you too will read and understand the fate of the Chosen One.

Disclaimer:

If I were JKR, Dumbledore wouldn't be dead and Ron would have asked Hermione out ages ago. Oh, and Dobby would have a Led Zeppelin T-Shirt.

Chapter 1: Recollection

Eyes fell upon him from every corner. What did he expect? It was he, who stood next to his dearly departed friend, while that disastrous excuse of a man just stared at him. Just staring, and not knowing what he was risking. Attacking Dumbledore, just like Harry always feared.

Why did Dumbledore trust Snape? How could he, the most brilliant wizard Harry knew, chicane himself into believe that Snape was truly a 'good-guy'? Harry, himself, always suspected the ex-D.A.D.A teacher of being with Voldemort. Yet, when he brought the subject up to his Headmaster, Dumbledore simply said what he always did when told that he was a complete idiot for believing in Snape: "I completely trust Severus Snape."

The voice of his mentor and friend rang softly through his head. "If only you trusted me more…" Harry told himself angrily.

"Harry?" Harry looked up, as he sat in the corner of their compartment on the Hogwarts Express. He saw Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ernie, Luna and Ginny staring at him.

"Harry, listen. I know you're upset. After all, this has been three years in a row in which someone has d-" Hermione was interrupted by Ron, who shot her a dangerous glance. "Well, Harry, the thing is, I think Dumbledore meant for this to happen." She said quietly, fearing the worst. And she got it.

"Dumbledore meant for this to happen? Can you give me a damned reason why anyone who want to fall to someone they trusted?" Harry retorted angrily.   
"No, Harry, listen to me. Dumbledore wasn't exactly young, was he?" Harry nodded his head in agreement, in spite of himself. "And why else would Dumbledore show you all of those memories? Because he knew that you, in the end, have to conquer Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Not that he wanted to be murdered by a colleague," Hermione added, when she saw the reproachful look on his face.

"He pleaded for Snape to stop, to reconsider. I never thought I would see Albus Dumbledore, begging for mercy. Perhaps it was out of shock, but I don't think he wanted to die."

"Harry, of course he didn't want to die. No one does." Ron said.

"What Hermione was saying, I think," started Neville. "Is that, he could only protect you from your fate for so long."

"But, he was ill, he was set up! He told me to give him a potion, and that a Horcrux would be there, but it only led to his murder. Maybe, if I had defied him, he would have lived."

"You followed your word, Harry. You swore you would obey him, and you did. Don't blame yourself."

"THEN WHO SHOULD I BLAME? DUMBLEDORE? NO, I CAN'T EASILY GIVE HIM THE FAULT!" Harry's emotions finally were set loose. "HE DIED BECAUSE THAT COWARD SNAPE MURDERED HIM, AND BECAUSE I GAVE HIM THAT POTION!

"He told me to continue to give him the potion, but yet, he cried for it to stop! I never thought I would see Dumbledore ask for mercy! He told me to-to kill him!"

The members of the compartment seemed at a loss of words. All were thinking the same thing- Dumbledore was hoaxed.

Harry felt his eyelids droop. He quietly fell asleep, and his friends didn't disrupt him. They knew he wouldn't have a peaceful rest, however.

Harry was walking along the cave, and spotted 7 identical goblets. He walked to them and grabbed one. Looking in, he saw one of each of Voldemort's Horcruxes- Nagini the great, yet vicious snake; Slytherin's locket; Hufflepuff's cup; Riddle's diary; Marvolo's ring; and in the last one, was Ravenclaw's treasure, which he was unable to view properly, due to the glare of the potion.

He dumped the goblets out, and Nagini started to slither away from his collection.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" Harry pointed his wand at the large snake, which stopped moving immediately.

"_Sectumsempra!_" He yelled, killing the snake out of pain. "That's one…" Harry said, staring at the dead Horcrux. "Just six more to go…"

Harry grabbed the cup, and smashed it to pieces. The ring, he melted with a wave of his wand, creating fire. The diary was already destroyed, so he ripped it apart. Suddenly, he saw the locket and Ravenclaw's treasure disappear before his eyes. He looked to the blackened sky, to see yet another horror. The Death Mark.

"Harry. Harry! HARRY! We're here! Wake up!" Hermione was shaking him furiously.

"Huh? Oh, we're here…" Harry said, dazed as he slowly woke from his dream.

They walked off the train, and saw various Order members and the Dursleys waiting from them.

"Harry," Lupin, who walked up to the boy, tried to smile at him. "Don't feel down on yourself, Harry. You only need to stay at the Dursley's house for a bit, just to secure the protection. We'll come and get you after a day, I promise."

"Harry…" A familiar voice made his insides tighten. She surely wouldn't want to talk to her after he… "Please, listen to me, Harry."

"Ginny," He said, unsure of what to say.

"I want to be with you, even if you want to be all noble. Harry, your mother and father stuck together, and so can we. Just, please, come back to Hogwarts in September."

"We'll see." Harry said, sadly.

"We'll see? Well, we will, seeing as you are going to spend your time with us and the Order during the holiday. Please Harry, what reason do you have not to return?" the redhead said, looking up to him.

"I-I'm n-not strong e-enough…" Harry said quietly.

"Oh yes, and missing your N.E.W.T.s will make you stronger?" She said, her tone raising. He looked to the ground.

"I couldn't loose you, Hermione, Ron or anyone. I'm not… strong enough…" He said, sadly. Her eyes widened.

"Harry, if you come back, you won't have to be." Hermione said from behind him, followed by Ron, Neville, and Luna.

"Yea, we're in this together, mate." Ron said, smiling.

"You've given me friendship, Harry. I'm in it too." Luna said.

"And I, I am not afraid of dueling anymore. I want to help." Neville agreed.

"But without D-" Harry was yet again interrupted.

"Harry, Dumbledore has taught you all he knew. With the Order, the D.A, and of course, you Harry, we can overcome V-Voldemort…" Hermione said.

"I guess I have no choice…" Harry said, although inwardly he regretted giving in.

"Potter!" Vernon Dursley's angry voice filled the Platform.

"Harry, I just wanted to say, see you in a day." Ginny said, and kissed him. She waved and ran to her family.

"Potter. Let's go." Vernon said, losing his patience.

A/N: That's the end of chapter 1. Please R&R:)


End file.
